


☄ If Skull was... Axl

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Hello my shapeshift childhood obsession





	☄ If Skull was... Axl

He wasn’t human, never had been. He was near, as an android. He could hide better in the small human communities due to his copy abilities, after the defeat of Redips he’d manged to mix and max the DNA copies to create new forms.

Axl hated to admit it but he was tired, tired of the fighting, the death and the long fearful looks from others wondering if he’d go insane like others with the Copy ability had.

X and Zero didn’t truly understand, all they had was fighting.

He wanted more.

Call him a coward, but he wanted to live.

But to live, Axl first had to die.

This was a device from a lab they’d destroyed, it allowed one to jump timelines/dimensions.

Once his ‘Death’ was completes, he’d use this. Lock his form, and live in a form even humans wouldn’t be able to tell apart from themselves.

Who knows, maybe the device would make him human.

He was...

....just so damn tired.

 

* * *

 

“Skull your a machine,” Verde said in annoyance.

“Eh?” said the confused amnesic Cloud.

“No look, it my new machine you scan as non-human and then shows me that,” Verde said looking at the scans results, Skull looks at him, wide eyed.

“Noo, I don’t want to be a terminator!” Skull cried. “Wait. How can I have flames?”

Verde’s eyes took on a very interesting glint.

 

* * *

 

In a flash of blue and red, two armoured humanoids appeared.

“It looks like Earth in the far past, but far healthier,” X said looking around.

“Better hide the armour, doesn’t look like they have android or even robots. Hopefully we can find the kid easy,” Zero said putting the armour in sub storage.

“I hope he’s okay,” X said, after all it was there fault Axl felt he had no other choice but fake his death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Megaman X-verse_
> 
> Enough said
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
